Matthew Murdock (Earth-701306)
Matthew "Matt" Murdock is a blind lawyer who lived in Hell's Kitchen and took on the persona of Daredevil in order to fight crime. Biography ''Daredevil As a child, Matt often got into fights with the local bullies. His father, Jack, a washed-up boxer, demanded he never fight back, for fear that Matt wouldn't amount to anything, instead insisting he study and become a doctor or a lawyer. Together they lived alone, albeit happily. One day, Matt saw Jack beating up a stranger, proving that he was operating as an enforcer for the local mob boss, Fallon, despite promising Matt that he never would. A devastated Matt ran away, blindly stumbling into the path of a forklift. Swerving to avoid him at the last second, the forklift smashed into radioactive biohazard chemicals that spilled into Matt's eyes, blinding him. He cannot see, but his other four senses obtained superhuman sharpness, and he learned to perceive his surroundings by human echolocation. Blaming himself for his son's condition, Jack returned to professional boxing to regain his dignity; he was later murdered by Fallon for refusing to throw a fight. Wilson Fisk, the man who would later be the crime don known as Kingpin, gave the final death blow to Jack. Matt promised to fight evil and avenge his father. Years later, Murdock works as an attorney in Hell's Kitchen by day, becoming at night the vigilante known as Daredevil. As a lawyer, Matt seeks to always defend those who are innocent of any crime, spurning all other clients despite the insistence of his partner Foggy that such behaviour puts their business at extreme financial risk. As Daredevil, Matt seeks out and punishes those who escape conviction in the courtroom under false pretenses. He fights crime in solitude, until he meets the martial artist Elektra Natchios. Murdock becomes infatuated with Elektra and courts her. She, eventually, comes to reciprocate his emotions. In the meantime, reporter Ben Urich, who has been investigating Daredevil, finds a clue that reveals Murdock as the vigilante. After Elektra's father is killed by the Kingpin's assassin Bullseye, she believes the murderer to be Daredevil. Armed with two sais, she locates him and attacks, beating the reluctant Daredevil by stabbing a Sai into his left shoulder. She removes Daredevil's mask, revealing his true face; before explanations can be made, Bullseye attacks. A short battle ensues, ending when Bullseye kills Elektra with her own sai. Daredevil, severely wounded, sets out for the church where he collapsed at the beginning of the film. The church itself is Daredevil's sanctuary, concealed by Father Everett, the priest shown at the opening, who is Matthew's guide and mentor. Bullseye tracks him down and they fight, with Daredevil defeating Bullseye by throwing him through the church window, where he lands on a car. Daredevil then goes to Fiskcorp to fight Kingpin, beating him in single combat. Here it is revealed that the Kingpin's obesity is an illusion, created by a rotund stomach and the partial concealment of heavily muscled limbs. At one point in the fight, Kingpin gains the upper hand; unable to locate him, Daredevil breaks a water-pipe, causing the water to drench and thereby outline his enemy. He gains the information by which to strike Kingpin down. Matt had earlier used this method to gain a visual image of Elektra's face, which he believed very beautiful. Daredevil spares the Kingpin after revealing his secret identity as Matt Murdock. The Kingpin promises him that he will be released from prison eventually and that Daredevil's secret won't be safe. Matt accepts this, choosing to meet the challenge when it comes. When Kingpin threatens to reveal Murdock's identity to the underworld, Murdock counters that if he did, the Kingpin would fall into disgrace for having lost a fight to a blind man. Throughout the film, Murdock deals with the moral implications of being a vigilante, and tries to prove that he is not a villain. His decision to spare Kingpin is a means of proving the latter to himself, on the grounds that a villain would have killed his opponent. In the last moments of the film Murdock finds a good luck charm that is similar to the one Elektra showed him, suggesting that she may still be alive. The film ends with Ben Urich, who realizes that a man like Daredevil is needed, deciding at the last moment to rewrite the article he had composed without revealing the hero's true identity, and even encouraging Murdock to carry on with his fight. Elektra Matt Murdock appeared only in a deleted scene and not as Daredevil asking Elektra to come back and stay with him. Elektra said when she was ready. They both gave each other a hug and Elektra then woke up, got dressed and walked out towards where Abby Miller was training. Character information Real Name: Matthew Murdock Current Alias: Daredevil Aliases: Daredevil; The Man Without Fear Age: Unknown Identity: Private (known by Wilson Fisk, Father Everett, and possibly Ben Urich) Alignment: Good Affiliation: None Relatives: Jack Murdock (Father, deceased) Base of Operations: Hell's Kitchen Gender: Male Height: 6'0 Weight: 200 lb. Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: Blindness and Radioactive exposure Citizenship: American Marital Status: In a relationship with Elektra Occupation: Lawyer/Superhero Place of Birth: New York City, NY Character traits Matt is strictly faithful to his idea of justice, and he pursues it during the day, as a lawyer, as well as during the night, as Daredevil. As a Catholic, Matt is often bound by a strong remorse, which he sublimates in his vigilante activity. He's a lady's man and often has occasional lovers. Powers and abilities Matt is blind, but the radioactive isotopes that scarred his optical nerves sharpened to extreme levels all his other senses. He can "read" a book by touching the ink on the page, he can hear a heartbeat from miles away, he can smell anything in miles. He posses a special radar sense, similar to a bat's, which allows him to locate everything on his path like and better than every sighted person. He's also a skilled martial artist and a great athlete, able to match terrific fighters like Elektra and Kingpin. Relationships *Jack Murdock - Father, deceased. *Foggy Nelson - Friend. *Elektra Natchios - Lover. *Bullseye - Enemy. *The Kingpin - Enemy. Behind the scenes *Both Vin Diesel and Colin Farrell were considered for the role of Matt Murdock in ''Daredevil before it was assigned to Ben Affleck. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Daredevil'' (First appearance) - Ben Affleck **''Elektra'' (Deleted scene) - Ben Affleck Trivia *Throughout the various Daredevil comics and the film, Daredevil has had many different suits. The original is yellow and black with a large red D in the center. This suit featured a sheath on the right leg to store the cane/staff as well as red eyes. The second suit is similar to the one featured in the film except it has two inter-linking red D's painted on it. The third was created specially for the film. A particular suite is the one design for The Trial of the Incredible Hulk, which is not similar at all at the ones in the comics, having the shape of a black ninja suite with no horns or trademark symbols. *In the Daredevil movie, several scenes were taken shot-for-shot from the comic books, especially from Guardian Devil by Quesada. *In the Director's cut, Matt's catholic origins are deepened much more than in the movie, as well as his activity as a lawyer. *In a deleted scene from Elektra, Ben Affleck reprises his role as Matt Murdock, appearing in dream to Elektra asking her to come back to him. * In the comics, the accident that gave Matt his powers was where he helped an elderly blind man avoid getting run over by a truck, and that the canister with a radioactive isotope fell out of the truck and hit him. Gallery Daredevil terra.JPG|Scott Terra as young Matt Murdock in ''Daredevil'' (2003). File:Matt Murdoch.jpg|Ben Affleck as Matt Murdock in ''Daredevil'' (2003). Devil.png|Ben Affleck as Daredevil in ''Daredevil'' (2003). Matt Murdock.jpg Daredevil thumb.jpg|Promotional image DareDevil-Promo.jpg 14989_0857_10_lg.jpg|Daredevil with his billy clubs ben_affleck_daredevil.jpg|Matt Murdock daredevil2.jpg|Daredevil purched among the gargoyles ElektraVsDaredevil.jpg|Daredevil battling Elektra moviesdaredevil02.jpg See Also *Matthew Murdock (1977 Johnson series) *Matthew Murdock Category:Daredevil characters Category:Elektra characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Agility Category:Secret identity